Whitlocks Forever
by ihatereading
Summary: This is a story about Jasper and Bella before the war. Maria captures and turns him. Peter and Bella need to save the Major from himself and Maria.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't breathe Miss Mae!" I cried. "Now, now Miss Swan you know you can't catch a man unless you've got a tiny waist. Now hush up so I can finish you up and get you ready for your ball!" I then just continued to hold onto my bed frame while Miss Mae finished up the corset and feeling the blood suck down all the way to my toes. This is so ridiculous, I've wanted to be treated like a woman now for quite some time now but if I knew I would have to wear to this devise I would have just run away! "Come on Miss Mae, you need to hurry on up and finish with Isabella so you can go down stairs and help with the kitchen". My mother said barging in through the door. "Mother, why are you calling me Isabella when you know I prefer Bella?", " Because you are a woman now and is high time you start acting like one and you will be called by your proper name from now on!". I can't believe this, it's bad enough I have to start wearing death traps but I can't even be called by the name I prefer! At least I can have whisky now because I am going to need it! Miss Mae finally finished with my corset and took her leave. She patted my back and said "there you go now Miss Swan, happy birthday Miss Swan. I know you'll have men linin' up at the door in no time. You've become such a beautiful lady." With tears in both our eyes she left to tend to things needed for the party. I heard the music start down stairs and suddenly became very nervous. What if there aren't any men down there who would be interested in me? At least I know my friends will be there. My mother roused me from my musings by showing me the dress I'd be wearing that had arrived from Boston by train earlier this week. My father wasted no expense. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen! "I think daddy outdid himself with this one" I said grazing the dress with my fingers. "Yes certainly is lovely!" my mother confirmed. This dress had light blue satin with thick ivory lace for trimming. It seemed to almost sparkle in the light. My mother helped me with the hoop then had the dress put over my head and pulled to the floor. I stood in front of the mirror as my mother fastens all of the buttons down my back. I didn't recognize myself, I rarely looked in a mirror growing up which disgruntled my mother in the past but I just didn't care. My body has changed to a womanly figure and my father's features are more prominent now in my face. I have his big brown eyes and even though we live in Houston, Texas my skin is still as fair as it can be. Of course that's how it should be for women of my upbringing. With daddy being a banker, we lived very comfortably and I didn't need to be outside and in the hot Texas sun. "You look beautiful Isabella, don't mess this up and make a fool of yourself tonight" she said sternly. "Thank you mother there was half a compliment in that statement." "I try not to flatter too much" she said with a smile. "There all done. Now I'm going to go down stairs, find your father and have him go to the bottom of the stairs. When you come out you wait at the top and let him introduce you then you GRACEFULLY walk down the stairs. Take his hand and then you will have the first dance with your father, after that you are free to dance the night away with suitors!" "I know the routine mother thank you!" I said rolling my eyes. She's had me practice going down the stairs and dancing for the last month! She kissed my cheek and left me alone in my room. I'd sit on the vanity chair if I could move but had to stand while I looked at myself 1 more time. I lightly powered by face and stained my lips with my mother's rouge and walked toward my unknown future.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am now the proud father of the most beautiful 16 year daughter in all of Harris County! Miss Isabella Swan!" My father was not much for emotion but I could tell he was choked up a little. We are very close and he always let me be who I was in front of him. He loved me for me and not of my proper etiquette that my mother wished I would show more often. I gently laid my hand on the banister to our dark wooden grand staircase and GRACEFULLY walked down the stairs. I didn't look at anyone else but my father. He has been the man in my life for 16 years now and I was too afraid to look around the room because I might lose my footing and fall down the stairs. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and took my father's hand. His eyes had watered some and briefly coughed a little to collect himself and led me to the dance floor in our ballroom. The waltz had started playing, my father bowed and I curtsied and we waltz like mother had us practice for a month! "You look stunning Isabella. Do you like the dress?" daddy asked. "Thank you daddy and yes, I love this dress. You didn't need to go to such expense." "Nonsense! You are my baby girl and my baby girl gets nothing but the best!" "Why are you callin' me Isabella too? You know I prefer Bella!" My father laughed and said "Because you are a lady now and it's time to be called by your proper name. Do you know how ridiculous it would sound if people still called me Charlie and not Charles! Charlie sounds like 5 year old school boy". I laughed seeing the logic behind his statement but I still liked Bella. "Mother would say you still act like a school boy" "Haha yes she would" I finally started to look around to see who mother had invited and what caught me by complete surprise was seeing Jasper Whitlock standing at the side with the most intense gaze I had seen on him. All of a sudden I felt a blush crawling across my skin. "My, my who caused that reaction out of you?!" "No one daddy!" "Sure". The waltz ended and we bowed and curtsied again. Daddy took my hand and kissed it and said "have fun baby girl" he winked at me then headed to the parlor with the rest of the men. My friends Mary and Emily came almost running to me and started gossiping like crazy. I still couldn't get my mind off of Jasper being here. We used to play together along with Peter McGrady when we were very little. Then Jasper had to start working for his father's ranching business and I rarely saw him again. Peter made it a point to sit behind me in church every Sunday morning just to mess with my hair, dress or anything else he could come up with. He drives me crazy! But I love him like a brother and he sees me as a sister. He has bailed me out of several jams in the past and I for him. I couldn't understand why my mind was stuck on Jasper! Sure he looks extremely handsome in his tuxedo and his hair tied back a little but I never had a reaction to him like this before! "Bella! I got a shot of whiskey for you!" Peter called to me and handed me the glass. "Peter! You know my mother would shot me if she saw me drinking whiskey! I can hear her now that only ladies drink wine and champagne!" "Well she ain't lookin' now so do you want it or not because I'll take it." "Just give it to me!" I took the small glass and sipped the whiskey. I started coughing up a storm and both Peter and now Jasper were laughing at me! "You're not supposed to sip it sweetheart, you're supposed to shot it back all at once! Let it all slide down your throat." Peter said chuckling. "Thanks for the lesson" I said sarcastically and finally got the whiskey down. Ugh, I think I'll stick to wine and champagne like my mother said. "Would you care to dance Bella?" Jasper asked me. "Um, sure". That was eloquent! He smiled, offered his hand and I took it. A shiver ran down my arm as I placed my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. I curtsied as he bowed to me never taking his eyes off of me. And we started dancing. He looked so strong to me while in his arms. He was sturdy but not stiff. He led me with ease as the song continued. "You look beautiful Bella. Far better than the dirt covered, frog chasin' girl I remember." He said laughing. "Thank you Mr. Whiklock, I had to come out of the creek sometime I guess" I joked. "Yes I guess you did." We didn't say anything else just danced but I gathered that Jasper wasn't talking kind. You could have a conversation by just looking in his intense bluish grey eyes. The song came to an end and he thanked me for the dance. He took my hand as he bowed and kissed it while I curtsied to him. He winked at me and that damn blush came back again! He smiled like he knew he could get me to blush and headed for the parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

I danced with several other young men but none gave me the same reaction as Jasper had. I've had several glasses of champagne now and feeling light headed I decided to get some air and walked to the balcony. Relief swept over me as the cool September air danced across my skin. The moon shone brightly and was quite the romantic setting. As I leaned against the railing I could hear the men talking in the parlor with the window open. They were discussing the impending war. In 1880 things have been 'exploding' as daddy called it about the confederacy and the union. "I can't stand the way the union feels the need to step into our business which brings in the majority of beef and cotton!" One man said. "I know I will be signing up and defending our rights. It will be the most honorable thing I can do for my country!" That was Jasper's voice! A horrible feeling came over me and I suddenly felt sick. I panicked and I don't understand why. I wasn't courted by him, I wasn't married to him so why did I care so much. But the thought of Jasper going to war made me fearful for him. What if he never came back?

It has been about a week since my ball and have been asked by my father to look for new fabric for a dress for my mother. They have an anniversary coming up. I asked my friends Mary and Emily to come along with me into the town center. "So Bella, any callers yet?" Mary asked smiling. "No I'm afraid not. But that's alright with me. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet". "But Bella you need to be at least actively trying. With the war started the picking of men will soon only be old, crippled men!" "Emily! That's horrible!" She was always more vain in our small group. "I'm not kidding Bella. You need think about your future. This is all we have. You need to find someone who will take of you. You don't want to end up an old maid!" "Well I certainly don't want to be a widow either by picking a younger man and have him run off to the war and get killed! I'd at least like to find someone who I'm actually interested in, maybe even love." Loving someone before marriage was rare, even I knew that but I can still pray. "Did you hear about Emmy Lou? She is already engaged to old man Brown!" "Gross! He is so old!" I gasped. "I know, but he has a lot of money and we all know her family didn't exactly have much. It's a burden off her father's shoulders." I hope my father doesn't see me a burden. "Anyway, you seemed awfully keen on Mr. Whitlock Bella!" She squealed. "Sshh, not so loud, and no I wasn't!" I said stubbornly. But Jasper hasn't been off of my mind since the ball. I can't seem to shake this floating feeling I get when I think of him. I also haven't seen him since the ball either so I guessed he wasn't so keen on me. "You two would be perfect for one another! And he is only 16, he can't sign up for the war yet. You could have at least a year together before he left and by that time maybe even have a baby!" Oh for goodness sakes, a baby. I'd like to at least have him call on me first. As we approached the fabric store I caught Jasper out of the corner of my eye. I surprised myself by even noticing him like that. It felt instinctual that I knew where he was. He caught me staring and started walking in our direction! "Goodness, Mr. Whitlock is on is way! Bella, we'll be inside" Mary said giggling. Great friends. "Good afternoon Ms. Swan" he said while tipping his hat to me. "Good afternoon Mr. Whitlock. What brings you into town?" He's just as handsome in his casual day clothes. Now I wished I checked myself in a mirror before I left! I hate it when my mother is right! "I'm in town to check on the prices of beef before we sell our calves." "Are they in your favor?" I asked "Yes they are, for now. My father is afraid what the prices will look like in the future with the war. He's afraid it will eventually fall." He said rather angrily. "Well I wish you all the best. I best be gettin' inside, I'm runnin' an errand for my father. Good day Mr. Whitlock" I said turning towards the store but he stopped me "Ms. Swan?" "Yes?", "Would you mind at all of I called upon you sometime?" Sweet Lord I can't believe it! He's actually interested in me. I haven't the faintest idea why but at this point why argue. He started looking nervous and realized that I hadn't said anything! "Of course Mr. Whitlock! I'd like that very much." I curtsied and walked quickly inside. "Bella did we just hear Mr. Whitlock ask to call upon you?!" Mary squealed. "Yes you did. I can't believe it myself". "I told you were perfect together. I bet there will be a wedding by spring!" Spring, which is only 8 months away! But I couldn't help picturing myself walking down the aisle toward him and found myself smiling.

I was sitting with my father outside on our porch nervous about the conversation I was about to start with him. "Daddy? Were you in love with mother before you married her?" "Why do you ask baby girl?" He looked at me. "I don't know, just wonderin'". "Well our marriage was mutually set up. I thought she was pretty and I think she thought I was handsome of course! Haha. But after a few years, we had a respect for one another, and then a friendship developed. After you were born though, I grew to love her. She gave me my most precious possession." My father said sweetly. "Do you think I can find love?" I asked. "Darlin' I don't know who in their right mind wouldn't fall in love with you!" he said sternly. "Daddy you're biased!" "No I'm not baby girl. You have never seen yourself as beautiful and intriguing, but you are. I've already had to send 3 boys away since your ball." "What! Daddy I didn't even know there has been anyone! Why didn't you tell me?" I can't believe it! Here I thought I was ready for maid work and my father has been sending men away! "I didn't tell you because they weren't good enough for your baby girl and I want nothing but the best for you!" "But wouldn't be easier to just set me up with the first man to come calling? I would be a burden to you anymore." My father leaped out of his chair like a bullet from a shotgun, pointed his pipe at me and said "Isabella! You are never nor have been a burden to me young lady! I don't EVER want to hear words like that come out of that mouth of yours again! Do ya hear!?" Never has my daddy scolded me like that before and I wasn't in tears because he raised his voice to me, I was in tears because I truly felt the meanin' behind the words he spoke. He spoke with such conviction and that was what I needed to hear. I lifted myself out of my chair and landed in his arms. "I love you daddy" I said through his vest. "I love you too baby girl. Don't ever forget that". "I won't". Now I was afraid daddy wouldn't like Jasper. What if he sent him away too? "Um, daddy? When I was in town I ran into Mr. Whitlock. You remember him don't you?" I spoke still in his embrace. He pulled from our hug and said "You mean Mr. Jasper Whitlock? What of him?" "Well he kinda asked to call upon me. Would you approve of that daddy?" I asked not looking at him. "What are your feelings towards him?" "I don't know, I guess you could say I'm interested. But we haven't really talked much before but.." I can't believe I was about to admit this to him "But I can't seem to help this feeling I get when see or think of him. It's like there's butterflies in my stomach". Daddy had this twinkle in his eye and said "I suppose a call wouldn't be too bad. But I get the final say baby girl!" I kissed his cheek and ran inside before he had the chance to change his mind.

Two days later, Jasper had finally called. Daddy gave him a hard time but I think he just wanted to see if he could break him. Jasper held firm and gained some respect from my father. Mother, well she wasn't too keen on me and Jasper together. She thought I could do better. Jasper wasn't poor by any means but he wasn't as wealthy as us. I didn't care about that, but she said I should. I should be attracting doctors, lawyers etc. but my heart was already being takin' by a cattle rancher! Jasper and I were sitting on our porch drinking sweet tea and talking. Miss Mae was shucking corn on the other side of the porch keeping an eye on us. "Did your father have a good year with his cattle?" I knew that most ranchers sold their calves in the fall, but I hope he didn't take that statement as I was wondering how much money he had. "Yes we did well thank you for askin'". "What will you do now that your calves are gone?" "Well I guess we will start doing some stock piling now with the war rations that are imminent." He said looking in the distance. "Do you really think it will last that long?" I hope not, maybe if the war is over soon then he won't even be able to sign up. "Ain't sure yet. But my father said its better to be prepared". There was a long pause and I was getting nervous that maybe he wasn't so interested in me after all. "Have you ever seen the ocean?" He suddenly asked me. "No I haven't". "I'd like to take you some day. We could go to Galveston. The ocean is truly one of God's greatest creations. It doesn't seem real." He told me. He's talking about a trip in the future! Of course I couldn't go with him on my own without being married to him, and I don't know if he meant to take me as his wife or while being courted. I hoped it would be while I was his wife. "I know I'm about to do this out of order here and I should ask your father first, but would you mind if I courted ya?" Again I was left baffled. "Yes!" I said too eagerly. "Great. I'm not the greatest with words and emotions but I know you have feelings for me and ever since your ball I haven't been able to get the image of you walking down those stairs or the feelin' of you in my arms out of my head. Its' like you've cast a spell on me Ms. Swan and I don't think I want it broken" He stated and then winked at me. That horrendous blush came back full force and thought I might faint. He took my hand as if to steady me and then kissed it. He then he stole a kiss on my cheek. I leaned over to the side to see of Miss Mae saw us and she did! She winked at me and continued on with the corn. I love her! "I better go speak to your father before I get caught kissin' you". He bowed then took leave to what I assume was in the direction of my father's office in town.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just realized that I hadn't put a disclaimer on this story. I do not own any of these characters in this story. They belong to Stephanie. I hope you are enjoin' this story so far. I have an outline of how this story will take place and the direction it will take. The drama will get very exciting and please know that I am from Oklahoma so I know how people speak around here and in Texas. Harris County is the real county that Houston is apart of and is accurate for this time period. I don't feel the need to describe the characters too much because we already know what they look like, no need to keep doing it. I plan to write a couple of chapters a day and keep the story moving. I always hated reading a story and then having to wait for months just to read 1 chapter. Thank you for reading my story!

* * *

1 month had past and Jasper and I have gone on several chaperoned dates almost every week. We discussed all the things we would love to do in the future like the things we would like to see. I have always wanted to see San Francisco and St. Louis. I've been to Denver but would love to see a bigger city and the history fills them. Jasper was more interested in making sure he could provide for our future and promised many things but his mind was set on joining that damned war! He already told me he planned to try to sign up early before his 17th birthday. I cried when he told me this and tried to convince him to wait but his mind was set. He said that he needed to be there; it would solidify him as a man and promised to come home a war hero. I have no doubt that he'd do just that. He was aiming for the cavalry unit and my heart swelled with pride picturing him in an officer uniform mounted on his horse. I blushed when I had these thoughts. But he was made for military life. He was proud, strategic and very resourceful and I convinced myself that he would make it out alive. That was a hard thing to do after hearing of all the men lost in this horrific war. The Confederacy was taking a hard hit at this time and our side was full of much younger men. Daddy has gotten tired of the reading about it in the papers. It seemed the list of those missing or killed were growin' longer and longer by the day. We had just finished dinner at my house and Jasper was in the parlor with my father and I was in the sitting room with my mother. "I think a marriage proposal is coming very soon Isabella". "Already? It's only been a month mother that's a little rushed". I pointed out to her. "Yes normally it would be, but with all the young men going off to the war, they are proposing faster than ever to be married before they leave. Have someone to write to I suppose". Could he be really asking for my hand right now? I was excited at first but then I'd hope that if he was to propose it wasn't because he wanted to be married before the war but because he wanted to be with me. I knew deep down it was probably because of the war and that saddened me. It meant he didn't think he'd make it out alive. Then both Jasper and daddy came into the sitting room and Jasper asked if I'd accompany him outside. "Have Miss Mae go out there with you two!" Mother cried. I rolled my eyes and then "Oh let them be, they'll be fine" my father decided. I love him!

I held on Jasper's arm as we walked through our garden. It has dried up some since the fall has come and Jasper took his jacket and put it around my shoulders to keep me from getting cold in the night air. He stopped to look at me for moment as if he was debating something and then he kissed me. It was short and sweet but I felt like fireworks going off on the 4th of July! He smiled at me and said "Bella, um, you seem to have captured my heart. I promise to love and honor you for the rest of my days if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife". My heart started drumming quickly and I had to sit down on the bench nearby. "Of course I'd marry you! I love you so much it hurts Mr. Whitlock and that scares me. But are you only proposing to me now because you plan to join the war soon? Or do you really want to marry me because you love me?" I questioned. "I'd be lyin' if I told you it wasn't because of the war, that is a big part of it but, if this war wasn't happenin' I know I'd marry you and why wait? My father has already given me ½ of his business and a home that I have been building for a few years now. It's not as grand as yours but I think you'd like what I put into it." "Jasper you know I don't care about money or a grand house I just want you and you to come back to me from the war, in 1 piece preferably!" "That's the plan darlin'. Look I know it may seem selfish of me to leave so quickly but knowing I have my lovely wife waitin' at home for me, it will make my mind and body fight harder to come home to you. I have somethin' to live for now and besides I'll have Peter with me now. He's decided to join with me so we will have each other's back out there!" That made me feel a little better but the thought that I could lose both my Jasper and my 'brother' Peter was even more dreadful. "You better come back to me Jasper Whitlock or you'll be sorry! " I declared. "Yes m'am!" and then he kissed me again. It was passionate and wonderful. I held on to him not wanting to leave his embrace. He picked me up and spun me around and I couldn't help giggling. "Oh! I almost forgot! This is my mother's ring." He pulled a small ring out of his pocket and placed it on my finger. It was intricate and had a small diamond but the fact that it was his mother's ring meant more to me than anything else about it. His mother died in child birth while having him and knowing that he was willing to give it to me was somethin' special. "I love it!" I told him and kissed him again. I love kissing him!

It seemed now that I was engaged to be married, my mother was more than thrilled to start making plans for Jasper and I's wedding. I guess she got over the fact that Jasper was a cattle rancher and liked telling her friends that her daughter had become engaged so quickly. It was to be very grand and Daddy felt the need to invite the whole county. Both Jasper and I would have rather had a small, quiet wedding but with Daddy's influence in our town it needed to be more of a social gathering. Daddy surprised me again by ordering a wedding dress that will be on the next train from Denver. Apparently he wired to have it sent as soon as Jasper started courting me. The wedding is 2 weeks away! How they were able to plan a huge wedding like this in 1 month is beyond me, but like Jasper told me the night he proposed "why wait?" But having a Christmas wedding allows us to already use the decorations for the holiday as beautiful decorations for the wedding. Miss Mae and the cooks have been workin' like a storm planning the meals and desserts. Jasper agreed to wait until spring to enlist, he would still be 16 but The Confederates are in such need of men that he believed they wouldn't care. At least I won't worry about him freezing to death fighting during the winter months.

This is it! I'm about to be a married woman today. It's Christmas Eve and the sun is close to setting over the Texas sky. I can see from my window all of our guests arriving by coach. There were tall lanterns that lined the whole ½ mile path to our house. Women dressed in their best and I noticed more men in their dress uniforms. Not everyone could fit in the church so there were certain guests that had to just wait here for the reception. Mother and Miss Mae came rushing in to finish getting me dressed. I had my hair curled in ringlets already with some holly berries placed around my mother's veil. Miss Mae started working my corset again and this time it felt like she cuttin' me in half! "Miss Mae are you trying to kill me?" "Now, now Miss Swan this is your weddin' day and you need to look your best. Suck in!" I started prayin' that I wound't faint while I was walking down the aisle tonight. "Come now Isabella, time for your dress". She had it hanging in the wardrobe and pulled it from the hanger. It was gorgeous! The most beautiful white lace I had ever seen. There was a big white bow over the chest and one on my low back with the tails that fell all the way to the floor. It was becoming more real by the second. Mother helped me get in the dress and started with the buttons again. "Now, Isabella it's time we had the discussion about your wedding night". I felt the blush rush through me, though I wouldn't have thought it possible with this damn corset! "Mother do we really?" "Have you laid with a man before?" she asked. "Of course not mother!" "Then we need to have this talk. Being with a man for the first time will hurt. Hopefully he will keep this in mind and go slowly for you so he won't hurt you too bad. This is part of your duties as a wife Isabella, you let him take the lead and wait for him to..um..climax." Sweet Lord I need to sit down. "How will I know he does…that?" "You'll know. He is going to touch you and it will feel shocking at first but as a wife you'll learn to enjoy it as well and after the first few times have past it won't hurt anymore. And hopefully out of all of that, a baby will arrive shortly!" She said excitedly. "One step at a time mother". She powered by face a little and put just a little rouge to stain my lips. She pinched my cheeks saying I need to look like a blushing bride. I have no problem in that department. "You ladies ready to go, the coach has arrived!" My father yelled from down stairs. I looked in the mirror one more time and prayed that I will be the wife Jasper deserves. My heart raced as I thought of him thanks to my mother's conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

There was barely any light left over the horizon as mother, daddy and I pulled in front of the church. Daddy was unusually quiet in the coach and mother fussed over my dress and hair the whole trip. I just held my father's hand. I needed his strength right now. Daddy got out first follow by my mother then he extended his hand and helped me out of the coach. Mother handed me my small bouquet of roses and little pieces of holly leaves and berries. The white church had large evergreen wreaths on each door with long red ribbon on the bottom. The doors opened to reveal dozens of lit candles. It took my breath away seeing the soft glow of candlelight. The church musician started playing one of Bach's compositions on the piano and it was time for me to walk down the aisle. As everyone stood up, I couldn't quite see Jasper yet as the quests leaned in over the aisle blocking my view of him. I became nervous and then daddy extended his elbow for me and I hooked my arm into his. "This is it baby girl. I love you so much and I wish you all the blessin's you deserve sweetheart" he whispered. Tears fell down my cheeks and could only mutter a "I love you too daddy" and we started our procession. A few steps down the aisle I finally saw Jasper standing there waiting for me. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. He was there, and he stood so proud, a small smile graced his face and I smiled back at him. He looked so dashing in his tuxedo, the same one I saw him in at my ball. It drove my mother mad that he wouldn't get another one. "What's the point in gettin' another one if its just goin' to look the same? No need to waste the money". He pointed out. Daddy and I both agreed with him which out voted mother to her disdain. Finally I reached the end of the aisle; my eyes were fixed on his smoldering ones. The preacher started speaking but I couldn't understand what was spoken until I heard my father saying "her mother and I pledge our daughter's hand over to this young man." This was it, time to take my vows as a wife. "We are gathered here this evening to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony according to God's laws. Jasper, repeat after me." The Preacher spoke loudly. "I, Jasper, do take thee, Isabella, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, accordin' to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth". He winked at me and then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and spoke "I, Isabella, do take thee, Jasper, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance: and thereto I give thee my troth". "Now the ring, Jasper?" Jasper then turned to Peter who held my ring and spoke "With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Jasper slid the ring on my finger and gently continued to hold my hand. "By the power vested me by the power of the Holy Ghost, I do declare this man and this women to husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jasper looked at me like there was no one else in the room and gave me the sweetest kiss without goin' too far. We are after all in the house of God. Everyone cheered and we could clearly hear Peter whistle loudly above the crowd. We both chuckled and then the preacher announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and we quickly walked down the aisle.

As we stepped outside Jasper grabbed hold of me and gave me a deep and passionate kiss. It was blissful. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes "I love you my wife!" he said. "As do I my husband". "I can't wait to show you our new home" he said with a deep throaty voice. I can only imagine what will be happenin' there and again I started to blush. "I love that blush of yours darlin'. And I have a feelin' I know why. You have captured my heart and now I want to capture your body!" He said with a wicked grin. "Jasper! We are still on church grounds!" I said as I slapped his arm playfully. "Hey you two lovebirds, congratulations! Now comes the fun part sweetheart! Haha" Peter said as he slapped Jasper on the back and winked at me. Oh Lord I can't handle any more of this!

After making appearances at the reception at my parent's house we were now coming up to Jasper and I's new home. It was extremely late in the evening and instead of being tired I was growing more and more nervous and anxious as we got closer to our property. Thoughts of being with Jasper were driving me mad. What if I wasn't good for him? What if he doesn't like the way I look undressed? Just how bad is it going to hurt? Jasper reached for my hand as if to calm my mind and it worked slightly. Coming over the hill I could finally see the lights from our home. It wasn't grand just like Jasper had said but it had 2 levels and 4 bedrooms. It was a long home with a large staircase made of natural Texas limestone leading up the front door and a porch that covered the entire front of the home. The 2 front doors had beautiful oval etched glass. Immediately I felt like this was where I belong. This is where I will spend the rest of my days loving and caring for my husband and maybe full of children one day.

Jasper stopped the horses and tied them up at the post in front and helped me out. He lifted me up and carried me through the doors. "I'll give you the tour of the place tomorrow" he said as he took me up stairs. He made his way into our room and there was already a fire goin' in the fireplace and several candles had been lit thanks to Peter coming by earlier so the house wasn't too cold. The large bed in the middle of room was screaming at me. There was a beautiful quilt that Miss Mae had made for wedding gift. How she had the time was a mystery to me but it was wonderful the colors looked like buttermilk and a shade of blue like the bluebonnets you find in June here in Texas. Jasper approached me after tending to the fire and started to do undo the buttons of my dress then moved to the corset. "You women wear the strangest contraptions" he chuckled. "I wholeheartedly agree but we do it for you men!" He nodded and kissed my shoulder as the rest of my clothing hit loudly on the floor. I stepped out of the pile and turn to face Jasper. He grabbed my chin and pulled me into a loving kiss. "Jasper, I, um. I have never been with a man so I." "Shhh, I know Bella. I promise to be careful and slow with you tonight. Tomorrow night however I can't make any promises" he confessed. "You are a beautiful, strong women Isabella and I'm a lucky man to have you." He kissed me again and led to me to the bed.

* * *

A/N: I did some research and the vows that I used are from The Book of Common Prayers. This book was first published in English the 1549 by the Church of England and the use of the words 'Obey' and old time phrases were changed until 1928. So I felt like that was more than likely what was said for most weddings that took place in the period who were not Roman Catholic or Jewish etc. Also, only women wore wedding rings so that it why I did not include a part where Bella place a ring on Jasper's hand. I hope you are still enjoying my story so far and any reviews are welcomed. Thank you!


End file.
